Espía
by Cris Snape
Summary: A Antonin Dolohov no le gusta que Rookwood utilice su posición en el Ministerio de Magia para obtener información, pero la victoria se cobra muy cara en los tiempo que corren y no le queda más remedio que resignarse. Historia escrita para el reto "Slash/Femmslash" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**ESPÍA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Slash/Femmeslash"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Antonin se repite una y otra vez que no debería estar allí. Sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal, que podría ser repudiado de su familia y vilipendiado por el resto de sangrepuras en caso de ser descubierto, pero no puede evitarlo. Siempre cae en la trampa, no importa cuánto intente resistirse.

Se da media vuelta con alarma cuando la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abre. Allí está él. Alto, bien plantado, ataviado con su uniforme de Slytherin y sonriendo como un depredador a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Augustus Rookwood es sólo un año mayor que él, pero sabe muy bien lo que quiere y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Y ahora lo quiere a él.

Antonin traga saliva y retrocede un paso guiado por su instinto. Augustus puede parecer inofensivo, pero está perpetuamente rodeado por un aura que promete tortura eterna. Tiene el pelo oscuro, los ojos claros y siempre hace alarde de unos modales exquisitos, aprendidos en el seno de una familia de magos muy antigua. Y es un brujo poderoso. Saca las más altas calificaciones y, aunque él jamás lo ha reconocido, es un secreto a voces que desea ser inefable. Sólo los mejores pueden aspirar a trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios y Augustus Rookwood es el mejor.

Sus pasos resuenan en el suelo mientras se le acerca. Antonin se queda muy quieto, dejándose avasallar por su mirada fría y ansiando volver a sentir el sabor de sus labios. Sabe que nadie aprobaría esa relación, que dos hombres juntos va contra natura, pero lo que siente por Augustus es sincero e incontrolable. No puede escaparse de él ni queriendo.

Cuando está a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, Augustus le rodea la cintura con los brazos y lo devora entero. Antonin se siente horrorizado al oír sus propios y desesperados gemidos y lucha durante un breve instante, arrancándole una carcajada a su más que exigente amante.

— Deja de resistirte —Le susurra al oído con una voz grave y lujuriosa que va directa a su entrepierna—. Si estás aquí es porque quieres.

Antonin traga saliva y se olvida de sus reparos y de todo lo que está mal porque Augustus tiene razón. Quiere estar justo en ese lugar, con ese chico y haciendo lo que se disponen a hacer. Alza los brazos para rodear el cuello de su amante y cae en la cuenta, una vez más, de que jamás podrá negarse a los deseos de Augustus Rookwood. Su corazón y su cuerpo le pertenecerán hasta el final.

* * *

Amelia Bones tiene el pelo cobrizo, los ojos pardos y los labios finos. Nunca sonríe porque es una de las brujas más jóvenes del Wizengamont, una profesión de gran responsabilidad que requiere seriedad absoluta siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Tiene dos hermanos y ambos han formado sus propias familias, pero ella no desea tener ni esposo ni hijos. Centra todas sus energías en el trabajo porque el mundo mágico vive tiempos oscuros y no se puede bajar la guardia ni un solo instante. Es preciso detener a todos los mortífagos y a ese monstruo que pretende destruir todo lo que ama.

Amelia es una bruja inteligente y poderosa. Quizá no sea la mejor lanzando hechizos, pero su poder procede de su intelecto y es de las mejores en lo que hace. Su comportamiento, siempre intachable, la ha llevado a ganarse el respeto de los demás y Amelia se siente orgullosa de sí misma. Sin embargo, pese a su aparente perfección, Amelia Bones tiene dos secretos que le roban el sueño y no le permiten sentirse del todo segura.

El primero está relacionado con su hermano Edgar y su espíritu justiciero. Amelia ha intentando muchas veces convencerle para que haga carrera en el ministerio y luche por sus creencias desde un despacho, pero él prefiere la acción y le ha hablado de la Orden del Fénix. Amelia le ha jurado que nunca dirá nada de esa organización secreta, pero está inquieta. No porque Edgar y los otros se hayan organizado a expensas del ministerio, sino por los enemigos mortales que se ha ganado al unirse al grupo de Albus Dumbledore. Los mortífagos tienen en el punto de mira a mucha gente y los miembros de la Orden encabezan su lista.

Le horroriza que puedan ir a por Edgar. Siempre ha sido bueno en duelos y es un brujo más que capaz, pero es sólo un hombre. Ya le ha pedido que, en caso de que le ocurra algo, cuide de su familia. Le ha pedido que se comprometa, pero Amelia no lo ha hecho porque se niega a aceptar que esa circunstancia vaya a producirse. Le ha aconsejado que abandone la Orden, no por él, sino por sus hijos, pero Edgar es un cabezota y siempre le dice que no podría hacerse a un lado mientras el mundo mágico se convierte en un lugar que odiará con toda su alma. Un lugar en el que no querrá ver crecer a sus hijos.

Amelia piensa constantemente en ese problema y sólo se relaja cuando entra en liza su segundo secreto. Uno más sórdido y placentero que tiene mucho que ver con un inefable atractivo y elegante de pelo negro y sonrisa seductora. Augustus Rookwood se coló en su vida sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo y sus caricias son capaces de llevarla al séptimo cielo. Sabe que lo que hacen no es correcto porque Augustus está comprometido con una joven sangrepura que parece locamente enamorada de él, pero no puede evitarlo. Ella, que nunca ha sucumbido ante los placeres del cuerpo, se deshace en brazos de aquel canalla.

Como en esa ocasión. Augustus está sobre ella, deslizándose erráticamente en su interior y mordisqueándole la oreja. Amelia es tan discreta en la cama como en su vida pública y apenas suspira de placer, pero clava sus uñas en la espalda del hombre. Están en su casa, haciendo el amor una vez más, y vuelve a sentirse culpable. Las preocupaciones la asolan y, cuando Augustus culmina en sus muslos y se recuesta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por la cintura, está a punto de echarse a llorar. Por todo, porque la guerra es un horror y a veces, sólo a veces, no se siente con fuerzas para sobrellevar todo el peso que carga sobre sus hombros.

Augustus se percata de su fragilidad y le aparta un mechón de pelo rojo antes de acariciarle la cara.

— Amelia. ¿Pasa algo?

Ella quiere decirle que no, guardarse todo para sí misma como viene haciendo desde siempre, pero las palabras de Augustus la animan a desahogarse.

— Puedes confiar en mí.

Se rinde. Le habla de lo preocupada que está por Edgar y menciona, casi sin querer, la Orden del Fénix. No sabe que está cometiendo un grave error ni ve la sonrisa ladina de Augustus mientras le besa la cabeza.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov está nervioso, impaciente y enfadado. Y, quizá, un poco celoso también. Sabe perfectamente que Augustus está con esa mujer y todo su interior arde. Teme ir a explotar de un momento a otro y procura templar sus nervios. Su amante está cumpliendo con su deber, pero resulta muy difícil pensar racionalmente cuando la pasión bulle por dentro. Antonin odia a esa descerebrada que se ha comprometido con Augustus y, sobre todo, odia a Amelia Bones. Porque a la chiquilla que está destinada a ser su esposa aún no le ha puesto un dedo encima, pero con Amelia comparte cama muy a menudo y eso le enerva.

Cuando su amante llega es de madrugada. Nadie en el mundo mágico sabe que comparten casa y, aunque en ocasiones duele tener que esconder, Antonin sabe que es mejor así. No necesita ningún escándalo de esa envergadura y, pese a desear cada día más de lo que tiene, debe conformarse con lo que hay. La realidad es dura y el amor una cosa horrible.

— ¡Augustus! ¡Al fin llegas!

Se planta frente a él en un parpadeo. El recién llegado frunce el ceño y le mira con cierta indiferencia. Le apetece darse un baño y quitarse de encima el olor de esa maldita arpía, pero se da cuenta de que Antonin no le dejará ir tan fácilmente. Siempre ha sido un chico impetuoso. Ya en Hogwarts era difícil controlar su carácter explosivo y Augustus ha tenido que lidiar en más de una ocasión con sus celos. Y en ese momento está muy celoso. Siempre lo está cuando se trata de Amelia.

— ¿Por qué estás despierto? Es muy tarde.

— Te estaba esperando. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con esa mujer?

— Sabes que es mi obligación.

— ¿Te has acostado con ella?

— Antonin…

— ¿De verdad tienes que llegar tan lejos? Podrías…

— Antonin. Vengo de hablar con el Señor Tenebroso.

Con esas palabras, el brujo más joven guarda silencio. Todo se vuelve mucho más serio y oscuro cuando se menciona a ese gran mago. Antonin se lleva inconscientemente la mano a su marca tenebrosa y la siente picar un poco. Durante un instante teme ser llamado. Aunque siempre es un placer servir a su señor y le encanta deshacerse de asquerosos sangresucias, esa noche no quiere irse a ningún lado. Quiere escuchar a Augustus y ser partícipe de su victoria. Porque ha debido obtener alguna victoria. Si no, no se hubiera presentado ante el Señor Tenebroso.

— Bones me ha hablado de la Orden del Fénix —Rookwood prosigue hablando. Se le acaba de ocurrir otra forma de quitarse el mar sabor de boca que se le ha quedado tras besar a esa fulana y coge a su amante por la cintura—. Su hermano lleva algún tiempo trabajando para Dumbledore y está muy preocupada por él. El Señor Tenebroso ha decidido que, en breve, Edgar Bones recibirá su castigo. Si quieres, tú y yo le daremos el escarmiento que se merece.

Antonin se estremece. Durante un instante le tiemblan las rodillas y teme no poder sostenerse en pie. Cuando Augustus habla de esa forma, cuando sus ojos se llenan de esa fría determinación y sonríe planificando algún ataque, Antonin se siente absolutamente animal. Se le olvidan los celos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se alegra de que su amante se esté viendo con otra mujer. Su sacrificio ha servido para algo y pronto podrán divertirse a lo grande. No ve el momento de que el Señor Tenebroso de la orden de atacar.

— ¿Lo haremos juntos?

— Nos desharemos de ese traidor. Le haremos mirar mientras torturamos y matamos a su familia y sólo le daremos muerte cuando nos lo suplique.

Antonin mira fijamente los ojos del hombre y comienza a devorarle la boca. Sólo por momentos como aquel merece la pena mantener su relación oculta a los demás.

* * *

Cadena perpetúa en Azkaban.

_No, no, no._

Antonin no puede creérselo. No puede estar pasándole a él. No es posible que le hayan capturado y que lo envíen a morir al lugar más terrible del mundo mágico. No quiere pasar lo que le queda de vida encerrado en una celda sucia y fría y, definitivamente, no quiere estar en contacto con los dementores. Porque los dementores son horribles. Te roban los mejores recuerdos y te dejan sumido en la desesperación y la locura. Y Antonin quiere recordar.

Su infancia feliz en el campo, aprendiendo magia de su padre y trepando a los árboles en busca de nidos que destrozar. Sus años en Hogwarts, sintiendo el poder fluir por su cuerpo y convirtiéndose en un mago de verdad. Todas las noches pasadas sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso y demostrando por qué los sangrepuras son superiores. Y Augustus. Sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras susurradas a media voz y su mirada fría y apasionada a un tiempo.

Antonin tiene miedo e intenta resistirse, pero las cadenas pesan demasiado y ya no tiene fuerzas. Alza la vista y mira a Amelia Bones. Se piensa que le ha ganado la batalla y puede que sea verdad. Quiere gritarle que es una idiota, que Augustus la engaña todo el rato y que su hermano murió por su culpa, pero guarda silencio para proteger a la única persona a la que ha amado en su vida.

Él también está allí, en las gradas, siendo testigo de excepción de su juicio. Antonin le busca desesperadamente y, cuando finalmente da con él y sus ojos se encuentran, comprende que Augustus le quiere tanto como él. Puede que nunca se lo haya dicho y que sus demostraciones de amor hayan dejado mucho que desear, pero su mirada está triste y desesperada y promete muchas cosas. Que nunca le olvidará, que le querrá hasta el fin y que hará cuanto esté en su mano para liberarle. Antonin sabe que no podrá cumplir esas promesas, pero le cree y deja de luchar. Tiene miedo, pero Augustus le ha recordado que aún tiene dignidad y se deja llevar sin más aspavientos.

Se acabó todo para él, pero al menos su amante está a salvo y bien posicionado. Y, cuando ganen la guerra, irá a buscarle. Está seguro.

* * *

Tiene hambre y frío, pero no ha perdido la esperanza. Antonin se refugia en un rincón de su celda, esperando la llegada de los dementores, pero no son ellos los que vienen esa noche.

Primero ve las botas del guardia. Al alzar la vista, observa su rostro sonriente y petulante, más de lo que lo ha sido jamás. Porque, pese a su posición superior, siempre ha sabido que Voldemort podría ganar la guerra y él salir perdiendo. Porque tenía miedo. Pero no en esa ocasión. En esa ocasión, pronuncia unas palabras que terminan de destrozar el espíritu de Antonin Dolohov.

— Tu señor ha muerto. Lo ha matado un simple bebé. ¿De verdad servías a ese esperpento?

Y se va sin decir nada más. No hay dementores durante unos días, pero su presencia no es necesaria. Se ha quedado sin alma.

* * *

La última persona que va a visitar a Augustus Rookwood antes de que se lo lleven a Azkaban para siempre es Amelia Bones. En los últimos días, el brujo se ha enfrentado a un montón de hombres y mujeres furiosos por su traición, pero Amelia no está enfadada con él. Parece decepcionada y terriblemente devastada. Se detiene junto a la celda, rodea los barrotes con las manos y empieza a hablar.

— Me usaste para llegar hasta Edgar.

A Augustus no le importa que ella sufra. Nunca ha sentido más que asco y resentimiento hacia ella y su rostro se mantiene impasible y frío como el hielo.

— A Edgar y a otros muchos. Solías irte bastante de la lengua después acostarte conmigo.

Sabe que, de haber podido, Amelia le hubiera cruzado la cara de un bofetón. Para bien o para mal, les separa el duro acero de la puerta.

— Eres un desgraciado.

— ¡Vamos, querida! Hace unos días no me decías eso.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Por qué? No habrías venido hasta aquí si no quisieras escucharme.

Tiene razón, ambos lo saben. Amelia permanece en silencio unos segundos y aprieta los barrotes con más fuerza aún.

— ¿Mataste a Edgar?

— Por supuesto. Antonin y yo disfrutamos mucho esa noche.

— ¿Antonin? ¿Antonin Dolohov?

Amelia comprende que la relación entre ambos va mucho más allá de la simple camaradería entre compañeros mortífagos. Lo ve en sus ojos y en su sonrisa burla y retrocede, aturdida y asqueada.

— No volverás a ver la luz del sol, Rookwood —Musita, su voz cobrando fuerza poco a poco—. Me encargaré de ello.

El hombre no dice nada. Vuelve a sonreírle, poco dispuesto a dejar que le vean derrotado, y no la mira cuando se marcha. Lo que sucede a continuación parece ocurrirle a otra persona y apenas es consciente cuando vienen a buscarle para llevarlo a Azkaban. Únicamente recupera un poco de aplomo cuando camina por aquel horrible pasillo y pasa frente a la celda de Antonin Dolohov. Sus ojos se encuentran nuevamente, como aquel día en el Wizengamont, y ambos son conscientes de que deben ser fuertes si quieren sobrevivir.

Algún día, si tienen un poco de suerte, volverán a estar juntos.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov cae de rodillas al suelo. El agua del mar le moja los pies, pero no le importa la intensa sensación de frío que le invade; está más que acostumbrado a ella. Entierra las manos en el suelo y arranca la arena a puñados. Quiere gritar, pero lo único que hace es quedarse allí, temblando y escuchando las risas enloquecidas de Bellatrix Lestrange. Se siente más libre de lo que se ha sentido jamás y respira hondo, sintiendo por primera vez en muchos años que no hay nada podrido a su alrededor.

Escucha una risa a su derecha y gira la cabeza para ver a Augustus. Él también está de rodillas, erguido y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Riendo sin contención, como no ha reído en toda su vida. Antonin recuerda haber gritado su nombre en Azkaban, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sabe que acordarse de él le ha mantenido cuerdo todos esos años y quiere ir junto a él y abrazarle. Anhela recuperar los años perdidos, besarle, acariciarle y perderse en sus ojos. Por un instante, lo único que le importa es Augustus. Siente que está más enamorado que nunca y sueña con irse muy lejos, juntos, a un lugar en el que sólo existan los dos. Desgraciadamente, el Señor Tenebroso tiene otros planes para ellos.

Él los ha rescatado a todos. Apenas les deja unos minutos para disfrutar de su recientemente recuperada libertad. Antonin lamenta profundamente que les haga entrega de esos trasladores y se siente acorralado y prisionero nuevamente. La marca arde en su brazo y deja de mirar a Augustus.

Está de vuelta en la realidad. Una realidad que, aunque en ese momento no le agrada demasiado, es la única que tiene.

* * *

Se ocultan en una casa muggle, grande, vieja y abandonada. Augustus se siente más humano cuando tiene ocasión de darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia. El Señor Tenebroso les ha dicho que tiene planes para ellos, pero les concede unas horas de descanso. Abandona el escondite sin decir dónde va ni cuándo volverá y el brujo aprovecha el momento para escabullirse hasta el cuarto en el que descansa Antonin.

Busca su cuerpo sobre la cama, pero su amante está tumbado en el suelo. Augustus sonríe, perfectamente consciente de por qué está allí y no durmiendo sobre un mullido colchón. Después de tantos años viéndose obligados a dormitar sobre un catre duro, sucio y húmedo, es imposible conciliar el sueño en un lugar tan cómodo.

Augustus se acerca a él sin hacer ruido. Antonin está en los huesos, tiene el pelo grisáceo y no se ha podido afeitar la barba, pero le da igual. Sabe que él tampoco es el mismo hombre atractivo de antes porque, además de la delgadez extrema y del pelo canoso, su rostro ha sufrido los estragos de una viruela de dragón que casi lo mata en Azkaban. Ninguno de los dos es como antes, pero Augustus desea a Antonin como siempre y espera que el sentimiento sea mutuo.

Se arrodilla a su lado y le acaricia suavemente un brazo. Antonin duerme profundamente y ni siquiera se percata de su presencia. Rookwood tuerce el gesto y se inclina sobre él, besándole el cuello mientras una mano juguetona va directamente hasta su muslo y pellizca con cuidado. Lleva tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor, tanto tiempo anhelando tener a Antonin de nuevo entre sus brazos, que se sienta incapaz de contenerse.

Finalmente, el brujo se remueve y le mira con cierto espanto. Él también tiene pesadillas, sin duda. Augustus le sonríe, sin pensar en sus dientes rotos y podridos, y le besa apasionadamente. El hecho de que Antonin le rechace le supone una gran sorpresa.

— El Señor Tenebroso… Si nos descubre…

— Se ha ido y tardará en volver. Vamos, Antonin. Nunca has podido resistirte a mí, no empieces ahora. Te necesito.

Aún hay miedo en sus ojos, pero una vez más se deja llevar. Su cuerpo aún le reconoce y sigue siendo suyo. Ni siquiera Azkaban ha podido cambiar eso.

* * *

Se prestan voluntarios cuando el Señor Tenebroso dice que hay que matar a Amelia Bones. Es Antonin el que se atreve a arrodillarse frente a su amo para solicitar ser partícipe de la misión. Voldemort, que por lo general no se preocupa por los deseos e intereses de sus mortífagos, sabe que es importante para él deshacerse de esa perra. Aunque se empeñen en ocultarlo, sabe desde hace mucho tiempo que Dolohov y Rookwood son amantes y les deja marchar. El amor es una debilidad, cierto, pero cuando esos dos pelean juntos son invencibles. Y le tienen ganas a Bones, no cabe duda alguna.

Romper las barreras de la casa resulta complicado, más aún cuando procuran no ser descubiertos antes de tiempo. Podrían haberse llevado a alguien más, pero están llenos de fuerza y ansias de venganza. Cuando finalmente tienen acceso al hogar de Amelia Bones, se detienen un instante para mirarse a los ojos.

— No te dejes capturar otra vez, Antonin —Ordena imperiosamente Rookwood, recordando lo terribles que fueron los días durante los que tuvo que observar cómo condenaban de por vida a ese hombre—. Si lo haces, tendré que matarte.

— La única que morirá esta noche será esa zorra. ¿Vamos a por ella?

Augustus asiente y se introducen en la vivienda. Es noche cerrada y encuentran a Amelia Bones dormida. ¡Pobre ilusa! Antonin hace ademán de despertarla a maldiciones, pero Rookwood le detiene con un gesto y se acerca a ella. Sentado en la cama, se hace con su varita y la rompe en dos, dejando a la mujer totalmente indefensa. Es tan silencioso que Amelia sólo se despierta cuando deposita un beso en su mejilla.

— Buenas noches, querida —Le susurra en el oído. No puede ver su expresión, pero huele su miedo y se regodea en él—. Hemos venido a ajustar cuentas.

El odio acumulado en Azkaban durante tantos años les espolea para llevar a cabo sus acciones. Durante horas, torturan a Amelia Bones. Hasta la muerte. Cuando exhala su último suspiro, Antonin descubre que está terriblemente excitado. Al fin ha podido ganarle la batalla a esa mujer. Ya no volverá a acostarse con su amante. Nunca será una molestia.

— ¿Te das cuenta? —Augustus le abraza por la espalda y coloca una mano en su entrepierna—. Ella nunca significó nada para mí. Tú eras lo único importante. Siempre te he querido a ti. Sólo a ti.

Y pese a que no es el lugar ni el momento, hacen el amor junto al cadáver de esa arpía antes de regresar a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Durante largos minutos, esa casa es su hogar y sienten que todo el mundo ha desaparecido y que su unión se ha consumado para siempre.

* * *

Antonin no se deja atrapar durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero lo que le pasa es mucho peor. Cuando Augustus vio su cadáver tirado en mitad de un pasillo, como si fuera uno de tantos, la ira invadió su cuerpo y pareció transformarse en un nuevo mortífago. Mutiló y mató a todo el que se le puso por delante, pero no pudo con el otro Dumbledore. El de las cabras.

Encerrado en Azkaban, piensa en que ni siquiera le dejaron despedirse de Antonin. No le importa que el Señor Tenebroso haya desaparecido para siempre, ni que su causa haya sido derrotada por un atajo de traidores y sangresucias. La guerra, la pureza de sangre y todo lo demás ya dan igual. Porque Antonin ya no está. Ya no podrá reencontrarse con él nunca más, no podrán hacer el amor ni conversar durante horas. Antonin está muerto y Augustus Rookwood desea ir con él.

Siempre creyó que el cuerpo y el corazón de Antonin le pertenecían, pero estuvo equivocado. Era justo al revés. Todo él pertenecía a Antonin Dolohov y así sería por siempre.

* * *

_Y colorín, colorado, esta historia se ha acabado. Si me preguntáis, ni yo misma sé por qué he escogido esta pareja. Me apetecía tratar con personajes distintos y me ha gustado demostrar que los mortífagos también pueden enamorarse. Ya me diréis lo que os ha parecido. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
